


Of Luxurious Locks and Other Things

by xensilverquill



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Rated T for Ganondorf's Glorious Mane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xensilverquill/pseuds/xensilverquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get any where near my hair with a razor, love, and I will gut you like a greengill."</p>
<p>"Oh, someone is touchy about his glorious mane."</p>
<p>Or, "In Which Zelda Thinks The Demon King Should Get Haircut"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Luxurious Locks and Other Things

**”It will only get in the way like this.”** Her voice held the vaguest sense of reproval, but the words were spoken more in jest than censure.

Lithe fingers carded through his hair, separating and detangling the long fiery tresses. The princess’ voice was silk in his ears. Her fingernails slid along his scalp in a most wonderful way indeed.

**"Hmm,"** he sighed by way of a reply from where he lay in the grass, amber eyes sliding shut.

**"I could simply cut it, you know."** Zelda ventured further - a bit too far. **"Crop it to a respectable length so it would not get caught up and-"**

By now the Hylian’s lips were mere inches from his ear, so he had only to flex his arm to bring his hand up to her head. Fingers curling to lightly fist in the woman’s gold curls, he stayed her movements entirely. **“Get any where near my hair with a razor, love,”** he purred, not bothering to open his eyes, **“and I will gut you like a greengill.”**

Zelda merely laughed at the not-so-subtle threat. **“Oh, someone is touchy about his glorious mane.”** Circling around him, she boldly curled up his lap. Cracking one lid open lazily, he smirked to see a coquettish grin mirrored on her own face.

**"At least allow me to bind it in some fashion."** The princess brushed away a stray lock that had tumbled into his face. Leaning forward until her temple met his, she nuzzled her nose his cheek. Her lips skimmed the dark and scarred skin beneath his eyes, tracing the hard edge of his jaw with her fingers.

**"Perhaps…"** His arms curled about her smaller - though by no means weaker - form. **"But I would first see your own mane unbound."**

A growl rumbled from low his chest, heated and pleased. Bracing her lower back with one calloused hand, he reached behind her head to grasp at the tie that kept her blonde hair braided and tamed. Ganondorf snapped it, and a moment later her locks flowed as free as his own.

Grabbing her chin, the Gerudo captured her lips in his own for a kiss. From there it was a rough game of teeth and tongue between them, one battling to dominate the other. Deep red tangled with honeyed white as the movements of their lips quickly became wild and desperate. Neither proved to be the victor for that round left them both gasping for breath.

Still, the dreaded Demon Lord’s energy was not yet spent. No, not by far, not by half.

He gripped both her hips in his hands so tightly that the brass claws tipping his fingers bit into the skin beneath her skirt. Flipping the both of them over, Zelda was soon pinned beneath the weight of his body and armor. Yet as compromising and vulnerable as the position must have been for her, her sky blue eyes sparked with the fiercest thunderstorms. No dainty creature, this woman.

She smirked, arching a thin eye brow at her seducer. **“You know I am not letting go of the matter and your attempts at distraction, while most welcome, are futile. Discussion _will_ be resuming later.”**

With the man’s face pressed into the juncture between her neck and shoulder, his laugh rumbled through her in palpable, achingly delightful tremors. **“I am counting it, princess. I am counting on it.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I have a need for zelgan and hair touching. Hmm, a mighty need indeed… Originally submitted as a surprise fic to bombshops! Thank you for the inspiration, dearie! :3


End file.
